


Bite Me Like That

by SageOrijima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampires, Werewolf Lance (Voltron), Werewolves, this is so unlike me, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageOrijima/pseuds/SageOrijima
Summary: Title makes it sound so much worse than it is, this is just two dorks making out





	Bite Me Like That

“Come on, Keithy, do it!” With a long, exasperated sigh, Keith bared his teeth and let out a loud hiss. Lance cheered and his tail swished back and forth and Keith shook his head, chuckling.

“You’re so weird, I’ve never met a werewolf that enjoyed hearing a vampire hiss at him.” Lance grinned, showing his canines off, and nuzzled his forehead against Keith’s shoulder in a sign of affection. “Nor do werewolves usually,” Keith laughed when Lance playfully bit him, “interact this way with vampires.”

“I’m not like other werewolves and since I’m not in a pack, I have free realm.” Lance flopped onto Keith’s lap and stared up at him adoringly, his love for the vampire obvious. Keith leaned down to press his lips against Lance’s, humming when the other pushed up to add force into the kiss.

Lance, eager for attention, dug his teeth into Keith’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Keith retaliated and did the same to Lance, making the werewolf whine and separate the heated kiss. Blood coated both of their lips and with a smug smirk, Keith cleaned up Lance’s lip for him.

“I could,” A kiss, “say the same about you,” another, “mister vampire.”

Keith pinched one of Lance’s fluffy ears and pulled, earning a small yelp from the younger. Lance pouted, “That’s what you get for teasing me, wolfy.”

Lance stuck his tongue out and Keith took that moment to steal another kiss, making them break into laughter. Who would’ve thunk that a werewolf and vampire would ever fall in love. But here they were, hopefully in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I hope y'all like this! I know it's unlike me to post fluff without any angst, but it's short and tumblr made me do it (sorry it's short btw)


End file.
